Kin Goes To The Chuunin Exams
by Yellowfur
Summary: Parody of the web cartoon Charlie Goes To Candy Mountain with the Sound genin going to enroll in the Chuunin exams.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Charlie Goes To Candy Mountain".**

**Okay, this is probably the weirdest fic I've done in a while. It stars the Sound genin, who I thought needed more time on Naruto. They're cool. And in my fic, it parodies the web cartoon "Charlie Goes to Candy Mountain" with the Sound genin going to the Chuunin exams. Starring Kin!

* * *

**

Zaku and Dosu walked into the little tent that the Sound Genin had been sleeping and over to Kin, who was napping on a mat on the floor. Zaku spoke first. "Heeey, Kin, hey Kin, wake up!"

Dosu was next to talk. "Yeah, Kin. You silly sleepyhead, wake up." Dosu's face was plastered with what probably was a smile underneath seven inches of bandages. He and Zaku were speaking in a happy but creepy monotone.

Kin stirred. "Ugh… oh god, you guys. This had better be pretty frikkin' important. Is the forest on fire again?"

"No Kin, we found a map, to Konoha Leaf Village, where the Chuunin exams are. Chuunin exams, Kin!"

"Yeah, Chuunin exams, Kin!" Dosu chimed in. "We're going to the Chuunin Exams! Come with us, Kin!"

"Yeah, Kin! It'll be an adventurrre! We're going on an adventurrre!"

Kin paused. "Yeah, Chuunin Exams, right. I'm just going to, you know, go back to sleep now-"

"No-o-o-o!" Zaku jumped over and began blasting Kin very lightly with an air pressure appliance, blowing her hair back. "You have to come with us, Kin! We need three people to enter!"

Dosu began speaking again. "Yeah, Kin! Chuunin Exams! It's a land of violence… and blood… and bloodyness…" Dosu's eye was rolling around in its socket.

Kin opened one eye. _I do like my bloodyness… _She thought. "Stop spraying me with air…" She murmured to Zaku.

"Chuunin Exams, Kin!"

"Yeah, Chuunin Exams!"

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, I'll go to the Konoha Village!"

-----

"La la la, la la la, la la la…" Dosu and Zaku sang in their same monotonous tone. "La la la-"

"Stop it with the singing already!" Kin shouted.

"Our first stop is right over there, Kin." Zaku said as they came to a stop. It was Kabuto, and he was on his back and in a deep sleep.

"Oh god, what is that?" Kin asked.

"It's a sleeping Kabuto, Kin." Zaku answered.

"A magical sleeping Kabuto!" Dosu added.

"It's going to guide our way to Konoha Village!"

"All right, guys, you do know there aren't any actual Chuunin Exams, right?" Kin said.

"Shun the nonbeliever," Zaku responded.

"Shuuun!" Dosu said.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn," The sound boys said in unison.

"-nuh." Zaku suddenly ended.

"…Yeah…" Kin muttered.

Suddenly, Kabuto began to twitch on his back and mutter incoherent nonsense babbles while still in his sleep.

"It has spoken!" Zaku said cheerfully.

"It has told us the way!" Dosu agreed.

"IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kin yelled.

-----

The Sound Three walked on a bridge together. "It's just over this bridge, Kin!" Zaku said.

"Yeah, this magical bridge!" Dosu added. "Of death and maiming!"

"Hey, is anyone else's hair getting covered in splinters? Seriously guys, I don't think we should be on this thing!"

"Kiiiiinnn," Zaku moaned happily. "Kiiiiiiiinnnn. Kiiiiiiiinnnn. Kiiiiiiii-"

"ALL RIGHT, I'M RIGHT HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kin shouted in anger.

A small pause. Then, "We're on a bridge, Kin!"

Finally, the Sound Three reached Konoha Leaf Village. "We're here, Kin!" Zaku mentioned.

"Well, what do you know, there actually are Chuunin Exams…" Kin looked at a banner above the Konoha Leaf Village sign that read proudly "Chuunin Exams!"

"Chuunin Exams! Chuunin Ex-aaams!" Zaku sang. He jumped up in the air and did a couple of flips. "Fill me up with joy and pain-inflicting goodness!"

"Go inside the village and go into that little office to enroll in the Chuunin Exams!" Dosu pointed with his sleeve to a shady-looking little office right near the entrance. "Yeah, Chuunin Exams!"

"Yeah, go inside and enroll in the Chuunin Exams! Violent wonders will behold when you enter!"

Orochimaru suddenly stepped out of the office in his normal clothes. Tayuya, Jiroubou, Sakon, and Kidoumaru all went with Orochimaru and began doing a happy little dance while Orochimaru began a special little song:

"_Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the Chuunin Exam Office!  
When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
Such a violent and blood-filled and perky merry land  
They've got shurikens and paper bombs and kunai knives  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in the Forest of Death._"

Meanwhile, in the course of the song, Dosu and Zaku had begun to float around Orochimaru. The Sound Four were also floating, but they were upside down. They were wearing the same creepy grins as Zaku and (presumably) Dosu.

"_It's the mecca of lovely bloody gore  
They've got katanas and headbands with little plates_

_Heaven scrolls, earth scrolls, it's a wonderland of death  
Buy the ninja train to town and hear the Black Parade  
Senbon bells, it's a treat, as shinobi march across the land  
Blood ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing killing spree  
In the murder woods imagination runs so free  
So now Kin please won't you enroll in the exams!_" Orochimaru stopped abruptly and jumped back, his head hitting Jiroubou's stomach, and Orochimaru and the Sound Four spontaneously exploded.

"All right fine, I'll go into the freakin' enrollment office! This had better be good…" Kin grumbled as she walked into the office, being careful not to get Sakon on her boots.

Dosu and Zaku let out a creepy laugh. Zaku spoke first. "Goodbye, Kin!"

Dosu suddenly pushed Zaku in, too. "Yeah, goodbye Kin and Zaku!"

"GOODBYE, what?" Kin shouted. In response, Dosu swung the door shut. "Hey, what's going on here? Hello?" Kin continued to speak. Footsteps echoed in the room. "WHO'S THAT?" The sound of something making impact with a head echoed throughout the room.

-----

Kin woke up. "Ow… ugh… what happened?" She was inside a coffin. "Aw, they used me as a friggin' sacrifice!"

* * *


End file.
